Blue Bloods Savior
by Rosie Mutiny
Summary: With Schulyer anxious to save Bliss' life and Jack enraged with fury....this will get bad.... I dont own the rites or any of the Blue Bloods characters. My computer often messes up my typing when I upload stories so sorry for stupid spacings and typos.
1. Chapter 1: Have to Free her

The rain spilled down from the sky on the streets of Manhattan as Schulyer Van Alen rushed

into the bmw. She was in a rush to get going. She had to get to Bliss in time. In time to save her.

After hearing that the Council wanted her exicuted, she was racing to free her. What could

Bliss have done that was so bad? Oliver hadn't known of Schulyer's secret plan

to save Bliss. Schulyer was worried that he'd try to stop her. She had her old

friend Hati drive her to the new Respitory, upstate NewYork. She sat in the car frantic,

hoping she could save her old friend. As far as Schulyer knew, the only crime Bliss

had commited was almost killing a guy back in Brazil. But that was resolved, thanks to Jack. Jack. The

simple memory of his name sent shockwaves through Schuyler's body. She had loved

Jack, but she had to push him away. For him, she had to. They were never meant to be.

They weren't allowed to be.

Once the car stopped Schulyer flew out the door and ran to the Respitory doors.

She paused, dumbstruck. There he was, sitting outside the Respirtory. Jack. He sat on

the steps on the phone just talking. Here came the butterflies and razorblades. She was

so jumbled up with emotion. She loved him and hated herself for denying that. His head

raised as he saw her approach the doors.

"I wouldn't do that," Jack sat ending the phone call.

"Why not?" Schulyer managed.

"Trial's in motion."

"But, what did Bliss do?!"

"Don't you get it Schulyer, She is the SilverBlood. She brought them her."


	2. Chapter 2:What did Bliss Do?

Mimi sat in the enclosed seats for the Commitee. She was perched on the seat anxious to hear what the other

members of the Commitee were talking about. Since the attack in Brazil, the were down to five committe

members: Charles Force, Trinity Force ( in place because of her husband) ,Kingsley Martin, an old archangel from Paris named Gostave, and Foryths Llwelyen ( he was appointed by Charle). "Devil's own flesh and blood," she heard Gostave mutter.

Could that really _be_? Could Bliss be the spawn of _Lucifer_? She thought about that thought for a few moments before being

distracted by light shining in through the door. Was it just the sun gleaming in or was Schulyer Van Alen glowing with light.

_Sun, has to be the sun,_mimi thought. Schulyer was running to where she and the others were seated, infront of the court.

Thats what it looked like, a court. The commitee was the jury and the seats that would soon be filled with the citizen blue bloods

and other important blue bloods from other countries would gather. Schulyer was there in a flash, appearing infront of Charles

not even breathing heavy from the run. Charles stared down at her from his prominent seat," What is it you would like miss

Van Alen?"

Mimi pressed her lips hard together. What did she want this time? To still _her_ Jack again? Mimi was glaring at Schulyer,

an ice cold stare that if it could, would freeze her body in place. Schulyer noticed the glare and ignored it. "Charles, please.

Can we talk-"

"Miss Van Alen we are very busy right now. I have no time-"

"Stop Charles! Stop...just let me... just come here," Schulyer shouted full of frustration. Charles let out a

loud sigh, loud enough just so that everyone could hear him and then turned to the 'jury', "One moment

please." He lead Schulyer down the row and to the front door. Once outside, Schulyer was shocked to see

Jack still seated there on the steps. Charles gave him a aren't-you-sapost-to-be-inside look and Jack shrugged," It

doesn't start until they all arrive." Charles reluctantly accepted that responce and turned to Schulyer," What did you interrupt

for?"

"How did I interrupt when there wasn't anything happening. There is no trial in motion," she glared at Jack for lying.

Charles sighed his famous heavy sigh and replied," Yes there was. We were discussing what we should do before she arrived.

We were planing ahead. Talking about the consiquences of her existence and waiting for everyone to arrive so that we could tell them it all." Schulyer sulked down against the stair rail and apoligized," Sorry Charles but honestly it didn't look like much talk, just mumbles. Anyway, can you tell me what happened? What Bliss did? How is she the Silverblood?"

Charles put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder," Breath Schulyer you will find out in the Trial. Stay and learn."

Wow that sounded just lovely. Translation-sit back and watch us burn Bliss. Lovely. She didn't say anything as Charles returned to

the Trial. Jack looked up at her," I didn't lie." She grimaced. He was right. He was _Always_ right! " Yeah, sorry," She sighed and let

her body sulk down to the stepps.

"Don't be so solemn. Go inside. See for yourself."

"I will. I just need a breath."

Jack stared at her with the most sincere face," Because I hate to see you sad I'll tell you. Bliss is the SilverBlood. She is the daughter of Lucifer herself. She was the one that killed Aggie. Her docter told Charles about Bliss' blackouts and Charles remembered Kingsley rambling something about Bliss. Something he shouldn't of overlooked." Schulyer was pale in the face. If

Bliss was the one who killed Aggie then she was the one that attacked her. "She...tried to kill me," Schulyer said through bit lips.

This was horrific. "What do you mean," Jack questioned. "I mean, back when I was attacked coming home from the photoshoot

it was her that attacked me!" Schulyer was standing, flaring her arms in shock. Jack tried to calm her down," Breathe Schulyer. Breathe. It will all be okay. She won't ever hurt you again."

Schulyer tried to ignore it. His beauty. Her desire for him. She couldn't. She threw herself into his arms and he caught her, holding

her closely. She was sobbing,"J-j-jack...I love you." The words shocked her. Damnit! She was sapost to stick to her plan of stay-away-from-Jack-for-his-own-good-plan. Jack pulled her away for a moment and smiled," I love you too." Then he leaned down to her face and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't fight it. She couldn't. She was kissing him back. Just when she thought this moment of true love wouldn't end they heard a car door slam. They both looked up and stepped away from eachother. Infront of them was the limo. A large man, possible blue blood, was pulling someone out of the limo with him. Schulyer and Jack stared in horror at the person being pulled out the car.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3: This gets Ugly

Bliss was being pulled out the car. Her hands were locked behind her back in a large padlock and her

feet were shackeled together. Her hair was a mess. It poofted out in all directions and her eyes were dark from

lack of sleep. Her skin seemed a slight shade of silver and she was hissing tears through her mouth. The guy, who

seemed to not care at all or not notice her struggling to be freed and baring her fangs in loud hisses. He just pulled her along out the car and the driver appeared beside him to help carry her inside. Schulyer was blank in the face as she watched Bliss and the men

coming closer. Jack just looked down at the concrete, not wanting to see the Bliss that was real. The true Bliss. Bliss glared wildy at Schulyer. An intence glare of utter hatred. Schulyer gulped and stepped father back. Once Bliss was pulled inside Schulyer

blinked away the image she had just seen. Jack didn't look up at all and just said," We should get inside." Schulyer nodded,

afraid to wait for him to say something that would crush her for what they did. She walked quickly inside and took a seat in the

middle row. There were rows of seats set up in view of the 'court' area. Behind her sat, Bobbie-ann, full of tears and dressed in tacky

zebra print pants and a big black marshmellow jacket. Schulyer didn't want to talk to her so she kept looking forward.

She watched as Bliss was shackled to the podemn post and men arranged small candles in the shape of a star around her body.

Jack walked inside shortly after and kept his gaze on Mimi. She smiled at him and sent _Where were you?_

_I was taking a call, my love._

_Bullshit._

_I'm hear now._

_I know._

Kingsley Martin gave Schulyer a wary look from the seat he sat in. She looked back with a half-smile. Charles Force stood infront

of the room and his voice echoed over everyone," Today we are at the Trial of Bliss Llwelyen. To testify weither she is truely the

Silver Blood portal. Lucifer's pawn of rage against all of us here, still breathing." Mimi kept smiling at Jack and Trinty nugged her

to stop. Schulyer couldn't help but to turn and watch Jack. She hated it. The lust. The longing for him. She quickly got back to

topic when Charles' voice picked up," There is severe evidence against Bliss. But, it must be proven true. Schulyer can you come

up here please?" Murmurs flew through the crowd as Charles called Schulyer out. Jack turned in shock to what Charles was asking.

Just as Schulyer was about to answer, Jack stood up," This is outragous! She can't it will kill her! Don't be so absurd!" Every head turned to Jack. Mimi growled a jealous growl and Schulyer was puzzeled by all of the commotion.

Charles tightened his hands into fists and replied," If she knowns what is best for this community of us, then she will ablidge! She

surely wouldn't want everyone to end up like her weak Lawerence." Schulyer stood up, furious," Shut up Charles! Leave Lawerence out of this! Your jealously for him has no place here! Now I demand to know what it is you are asking of me!" All heads faced her as she blurted out her emotions. Kingsley wanted to defend her so badly, but his duties wouldn't allow him to. Jack was yelling in horror," Charles that is not your place to decide! She can't do it! It will end her. How could you ask such a thing?!"

"And why would it matter to you Abbanon? You should keep your temper down. You know how you get..." Charles was pushing his buttons to the major extent. Jack growled loud and bared his fangs," You alone should know what I am capable of. How I cam ein just in time. You are not one to question me! It matters to me because unlike you, I see the good in others. I don't see in black and white, father." Schulyer was so angry but she couldn't get a word in between the two of them. Mimi glared at Jack. _ENOUGH!_

Jack flexed his hands into painfull fists._NO Mimi. I won't let her die!_ Mimi snered. " Fine then let the jury decide for her," Charles prompted. Schulyer's eyes were wide with terror. They were going to somehow kill her, for information. Then it hit her. The same thing she had done back in Venice. Blood Memory. Only it was used on Mimi. And if Bliss is truely the Silverblood then the blood would kill her. Just like it had killed Lawerence. How horrid it was now, that her fate was in the hand of Mimi Force. The same Mimi

Force that had previously tried to kill her. Great. Just great.

Jack's nostrils were flaring and his eyes went to Bliss. She was hissing but the strap of metal they put over her mouth blocked the

sound. He was crazy with hatred. If Schulyer had to die to prove the true identity of the Silver Blood, then he would be the first to charge at Bliss. The one to kill her. The murmurs from the crowd seated got hushed as Charles turned to his fellow Jury members.

"Well, what do you say? Blood trial? Or not?" Trinity hated this position. Schulyer had lived with her. She grew fond of her. But if she said "no" then Charles would leave her. She shuttered,"Yes". After her came Kingsley. He hated this more than any other feeling. To go against Lawerence and Schulyer by obeying the Regis' wishes. He sighed, "Yes". Then came Gostave. He stared at Schulyer and answered," NO. I don't approave." The final choice was in the hands of Mimi. Live or Die. Remorse or Revenge. Schulyer was holding in tears and Kingsley prayed that she would say no. For Schulyer. Something he could not do. As did Trinity and Gostave. But more than any other person in the room. One person wanted to hear "no" more than any other. His eyes pleaded her. Jack was

very close to tears. _Please Mimi. Think before you answer. For me. She saved you once. Return the favor...please._

____________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4: Please!

Mimi felt a trickle of sweat fall down her face. What would come of her decision. If yes, she would be

freed of the Jack-stealing pest. If no, Jack would never forgive her. WHat price would she pay for happiness. Her happiness

was very dependant on Jack's. She gulped down her decision. She looked at Charles," No." Jack and Schulyer both let

out a breath of relief. _Thank you. _

_You're welcome._

Charles coughed," Oh well then, my vote is next-"

This would be it. It didn't matter if Mimi said no or not. Charles would say yes. It would be majority rule.

It seemed so unfair. Schulyer stared deeply at Bliss. She looked so dangerous and evil in the shackeles. Schulyer would prove if she was the silver blood or not. If so, she'd be killed. Jack turned to Schulyer with fearfull eyes. Schulyer burst out," Don't I

get a say in this?!" Everyone stopped locking at Charles and faced Schulyer. She walked out the row and stood in the center isle.

"This is so wrong. It's My life!" Charles' eyebrows furrowed," Yes, but you would be selfish and only think of yourself!" Charles was enraged," I say Yes! Now get up here!" Two men from the back of the room near the entrance came at Schulyer quickly. She ducked one's grab and swiftly got around the others. Jack watched the whole scene frantically. If they caugt her.....oh God! Jack found himself running through the rows to get to her. More built men went to stand in Jacks way. Mimi screamed,"Noooo!" she jumped down off her chair and ran to be by Jack's and Mimi were surrounded by eight large men. Schulyer was squerming to get past the guys after her. "Fine, if that's how you want it," Mimi growled. She looked at Jack with a wry grin," Shall we?"

"We shall!" Jack took out his sword from his pants pocket and Mimi ripped hers off from her necklace. The tiny needles became great swords. They guarded eachother as the men iched in closer. Schulyer followed their example and pulled out her sword from her pocket. The guys would have to kill her to take her. As the three of them guarded their way from the men Charles was shouting," Get the Van Alen girl!" Everyone in the room was watcing the swordswork of the three young vampires. Kingsley was at edge. Jack saw Schulyer trying to ward off a guy just as another one grabbed her from behind. He knocked her sword on the ground. As she tried to squirm out of his hold the others were kicking her sword further away. She was doomed.

Jack was too busy trying to not get killed he couldn't help her. Mimi caught Jack's sorrowfilled face and jumped on one guys back. She flipped over him and ran toward the guy holding Schulyer. The guy wasn't paying attention to Mimi and she struck him in the leg. As he tumbled to the ground Mimi tugged Schulyer's arm toward her. She gaurded Schulyer as she went to get her Sword. When the guys saw this they went to attack the girls. Jack appeared beside them,"Ladies," They all started fencing their way out of the crowd. Then mimi's sword made a final slash, the man fell. Charles screamed," Get the tratiors," But their were no men left. They were all injured or to scared to fight. Schulyer, Jack, and Mimi stood at the door, all facing Charles. Schulyer stepped forward.

"Charles. You're methods are cruel and unfair. You won't win. Don't you see?" Mimi and Jack stood hand-in-hand behind schulyer.

What had just happen? Did Mimi just save Schulyer's ass..again? Did they all just risk death? WHat were the conciquences?

Schulyer thought about the conciquences. Charles was red with anger. " You are risking everyone's lives. Especially your two partners there!" She froze stunned. He was right. He was exactly right. Schulyer turned to Jack and Mimi," Thanks anyway." Mimi tightened her grip on Jack's hand to calm him down. Jack reached for Schulyer with his free hand," Schuler no-"

"Jack I have to, I won't risk your lives. It has to end now." She walked toward Charles, dragging her sword along the way. Jack and Mimi watched as she was about to possibly end her life.

Charles nodded in aproval as Schulyer walked over to Bliss. What happened next was something no one expected.

Schulyer leaned in to bite Bliss' neck. Bliss was restrained by two men and all the shackles. As everyone watched the event antisapating the result, Schulyer did something that no one saw coming. She lifted her sword and jabbed Bliss in the stomache

with it. A loud shriek ran from Bliss' covered mouth. The men tightened their hold. The ground started to tremble and Schulyer withdrew her sword and jumped back. Bliss shoved off the men in a strong push of each shoulder. She managed to take off the cover on her mouth by only a shake of her body. Her eyes turned chrismon and she roared out," So it is I! LUCIFER! IN THE FLESH OF MY DAUGHTER! The shackles on her body flew off in all directions. One hit Trinity in the head and she tumbled to the ground. Charles ran to be by her side. Kingsley and Gostave were in shock. Then Lucifer growled a loud rawr from Bliss' body and Silver bloods flew in from all windows. Charles quickly stood up, shining through as Micheal Pure of Heart. Jack and Mimi stood their ground and Schulyer quivered in her spot. Kingsley glanced at Schulyer and eyed her sword. Schulyer understood what he meant with the stare.

Only that sword or Micheal's could kill Lucifer. Schulyer called to Charles," Micheal!" The two of them seemed to surround Lucifer as Jack and Mimi took on most of the Silver Bloods, trying to stop them from killing all the blue bloods left. Lucifer was glowing down at Charles and went to grab his sword," Foolish Micheal. You can't win now. Not without your dear Gabriel!"

"She was Your Gabriel at one point if I am not Mistaken!"

Schulyer froze. That was it. That was what Lawerence meant. She did have a sister. Bliss.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Scent

Lucifer let out a roar from Bliss' body, "Don't mention her!" Lucifer struck at Charles with such force that Charles had to struggle to block with his sword. Schulyer wasgetting anxious and scared. She was trembling in her stance. She watched Jack and Mimi slay countless silverbloods. There were so many. How long could they keep it up? Then a familar voice rang in Schulyer's head. "Schulyer, you are strong. You are the salvation. Attack Lucifer." The voice gave her a sudden burst of strength. Schulyer saw Charles' knees quiver. He couldn't hold up for much longer. It had to be know. Schulyer tightenedher grip on her mother's sword and jumped on Bliss' back. She peirced her back but couldn't get the sword out.

Lucifer growled in pain. He quickly stopped pressuring Charles' sword and threw his arms up to grabSchulyer by the arms. He threw her off of Bliss' back and into the wall. She hit the wall so hard that the wall cracked and she slid right down to the floor. Her body flopped to the ground. "Schulyer!" . And then everything went was out cold.

The scent of hospital sheets and nasty hospital food flooded the room giving it a weird aroma. When Schulyer woke up she noticed the IV in her arm and she groaned. A voice from near the door startled her, " You know, next time you plan on trying to get yourself killed you should tell me. I'd like a little knowledge of it." Ollie was wearing his green sweater and blue jeans. His brown hair feel on his face in an adorable way. Schulyer laughed a bit,"Okay, deal." Ollie came inside and went to hold her hand. She noticed him holding something behind his back. "What's that Ollie?" He smerked and placed the beautiful dozen of red roses on her bedside table. "Oh, Ollie!" Schulyer blushed a bit. "You deserve the best," He smiled, " now can you tell me what you were planning?"

"I don't know...I didn't know the truth. Ollie did you know about Bliss?"

Ollie paused, wondering how he could answer her, "Sky- listen there are things-You need rest. When you get out I will tell you everything I know. I promise. Just relax. Please."

"Ollie! Urg fine..." Schulyer didn't feel like arguing. Her head hurt like hell. She laid back in the bed and Ollie rubbed the surface of her hand. He bend forward to his her forehead. She smiled at his touch. She always did love Ollie. She just refused to see it. There moment of peace was interupted when a nurse knocked on the frame of the open door, "Miss Van Alen, you have another visiter." Ollie stepped back and Schulyer nodded to let the visiter in. Jack Force stepped in the room, in all his perfection. He nodded 'hi' to Oliver but Oliver just kept his eyes on Schulyer.

Jack smiled at Schulyer," How are you feeling?" She sat up, " Well, I hit a wall. My head hurts." Jack laughed his flawless laugh, "Yeah, you did. You know, Mimi was worried about you." Schulyer and Oliver both started laughing uncontrollably. "S-s-sorry Jack, it's just so funny. But tell her I'm fine." Just like that Mimi stomped her pretty little siver stelittos in the room. She was wearing a grey mini-skirt with white leggings and a spagetti-strapped white tanktop with silver beads along the neckline. Her blonde hair went down to her lower back. She was so intimadating, so beautifull. " Hey, Jack said you'd be awake," Mimi said with a slight hint of annoyance. Jack must of made Mimi come here, in hopes to make them friends. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Yeah, I'm awake. What happened back there," Schulyer asked rubbing her head. Oliver wanted to interupt them from answering but to his relief Jack said something that pleased him," Schulyer you are in need of rest. It will all be explained when you are feeling better." Mimi forced herself to smile a bit, holding Jack's hand, "Charles wanted to thank you". Schulyer tipped her head. Big questionmark. "For saving him," Mimi added. Schulyer sighed," Oh duh. No problem." Jack turned to Schulyer, "We better go. Charles is going crazy at home. We'll be here first thing tomorrow to pick you up-"

" Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to take her home," Oliver protested. Jack smiled a crooked smile, " Yes, ofcorse."


	6. Chapter 6: Little Yellow Envelope

_Daughter, they have discovered the truth. They know now what we are. What we can do._

_You must grow strong. You must kill them all. But, first, you must KILL the one thing_

_in our way. The one who can end us all in an instance. The Uncorupted._

_**No I can't! Not Sky! **__Silence! You will obey!_

___________________________________

Schulyer waited for Jack and Mimi to leave the room to talk to Ollie.

"Why did you want to take me home?" Ollie had just let go of a breath he'd been holding

since Jack walked in, "Because. I need to tell you,before _He_ does." Schulyer stopped

fiddling with her IV and asked, " Who? Jack? Tell me what? Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"Sky, things are going to get very harsh. You're gonna have to chose a side."

"A side?"

"The light or well, you can guess it."

"What does that have to do with Jack?"

Ollie rubbed his chin in a "thinking" motion, "Sky. You know about Jack's past. He has a tendancy to

be destructive. You must end this charade with him now. Before it goes to far. Before you get hurt."

Sky only sighed. This was just Ollie being overprotective of her again. He was jealous. That's all.

"Ollie, Jack wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone." She was talking with a pure confidence in Jack. A confidence

that made Ollie laugh uncontrably, "Right. Right...you were only born this cycle. And so was I. But my family kept

documents from the past, being Conduits and all. Jack Force is a destructive guy. He will Kill, if timid enough." Schulyer just wanted to ignore Ollie from that point. He was being insanely jealous. "Ollie, really...you are so, why can't you just like Jack?"

"Sky this isn't about me! It's about you! I'll explain everything in the morning when I come to pick you up. Trust me."

Schulyer just accepted that. She couldn't argue anymore. Ollie checked his watch, "I better be going soon. I've got files to find. I'll call you later." Ollie kissed Schulyer lightly on the lips and she responded wanting more. His lips were so soft, so innocent. "Bye Ollie," she said when he leaned away to leave. When Ollie left, Schulyer's eyes wandered the room. They took in the bright blue bed sheets, the white shir curtains and the bright flowers from Oliver. Then she stopped. She noticed something sticking out of her coat pocket. An envelope. She knew she couldn't get out of bed, with the stupid IV in her arm so she called the nurse. The nurse, a blonde with bright blue eyes wearing a anmetag that read "Emily" came in. "Yes Miss Van Alen?"

Schulyer smiled at her friendly, "I'm sorry to bug you, but can you bring me my coat." Emily chuckled and brought Schulyer

the coat, "You know, Schulyer, you're the first one today who asked for something simple and apoligize." They both laughed and Emily walked out the room. Schulyer reached into the pocket and grabbed the envelope, letting the coat fall to the floor. She held the yellow envelope, slightly damaged by rain, in her hands. It had a red waxed on stamp holding it closed, and read:

**Schulyer, **

**This will help you so much**

** Always carry it with you. Forever**.

Who could this be from? And what was it for? Schulyer pressed her hands to the stamp, slowing peeling it off. When she opened the envelope completely she was surprised to find what was inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Key

Schulyer let the charm fall into her hands. It was on a chain. A necklace. A loose

silver necklace with a key hanging from it. She found a letter inside. She read it aloud to herself:

Dear Schulyer,

Things must be getting difficult for you, as we have predicted. Your grandmother

and I thought that you should happen to us, then we would give you this. It was your mother's.

I have no doubt that when the time comes, that you will use this right. I failed you as a gaurdian.

But you know so much more now. And no matter what you want, trust only Oliver. He's just looking

out for you. The Forces are a scary bunch. I'm sorry you have to be at their home. Schulyer the time

must be approaching. The Dark Ages are creeping up fast.

I pray that you'll be strong. Your mother is needing you to be. That must confuse you. But, everything will

be clear soon enough. I swear to you. Keep that Key safe. We all love you. The Ventor, Kingsley Martin, is on our side. But

his master, Charles is in control of him. He knows everything. Ask him anything you need. It was apon my request

that he send this to you. As I was afraid that someday I would fail you. I had him keep this letter for you. At my rquest, please go to him or Oliver for any questions you may have.

**Lawrence**

**Lawrence**

Tears sprung from Schulyer Van Alen's eyes as she gripped the necklace close to her

heart. She was so lost. She had no family. She missed her grandmother, whom she spent

countless days drinking tea with and her grandfather who had taught her so much. This was it.

It was only her. It would always be only her. Until the next cycle. When Cordelia would return. But how long

could a cycle be? 200 years? Schulyer wept tears until she heard voices close to her door. There was

a nurse, Emily possibly and a husky male voice.

Nurse: She is fine. She will be out tomorrow.

Man: Very well, so is her mother doing well?

Nurse: No responce, as usual. Sorry

Force?! Charles? What was he talking about? Why was he here, there was no need for him.

Schulyer wiped her tears and stuck the necklace in her right fist. She kept Listening.

Charles: Yes, a pity. Are you trying everything?

Nurse: Charles there is nothing we can do. No metiods are working. Anything else will have to be approved

by Schulyer.

Charles: Ridiculous! she doesn't know what's right for Gabriel!

Nurse: Mr. Force, please control your temper. There are sleeping patients. Cordelia left everything related

to her medical issues in Schulyer's hands.

Charles: As her guardian I can take control. For what's best.

Nurse: I'm sorry , but you can not.

The nurse walked away and Sculyer heard Charles grunt before walking in her room.


	8. Chapter 8: Forcefullness

Schulyer sat in her hospital bed unconfortable, staring at the bold man at the door way.

Charles' grey-blonde hair was gelled back in a perfectly combed style and his suit was definantly

expensive. His black suit was complimented by the crocidile-skinned shoes. Schulyer didn't even

want to begin to think how disgusting she looked compared to him. He was staring at her, but not

fixed on her. His head was somewhere else. Charles was thinking of a way to manipulate her little

mind into getting things his way. Unfortantly, Schulyer knew that. She she wouldn't give in to his

persuasion.

Finally, Charles spoke in a deep strong tone, "It's good to see one of the Van Alen's are

doing well," He glaced back-and-forth between Schulyer and the hallway to deminstrate his point.

"I came here to talk-" Schulyer cut him off there. She promised Oliver that she'd listen to him first.

"Sorry Charles, but if it's regarding last night...then..I...am not up for it." Charles chuckled a bit," No

but if you'd like it could be. I came to talk about, your mother. You see, she isn't doing well. I would

like to take her somewhere for her protection. It would be wise-"

"No Charles. No to everything you are asking of me right now. I have somethings I have to attend to."

Charles' face was glowing hot with angry, as he tried to compose himself, " Now Miss Van Al-"

Again Schulyer cut him off, " No Charles. NO!" Charles shut the door with a loud bang and walked over

to Schulyer. He slammed his fist down on the nightstand and growled, " Stop being so selfish! Your mother

is going to die. You are seriously going to let her die before trusting me!?" Schulyer wasn't sure what to think.

She jolted back, to give a claerer distance between them, "You should leave !" Charles lifted his fist

and put both hands in his pockets. There was no use...yet. "As you wish. But you might want to reconsider when

you hear what happened last night." And with those words Charles stampered out of the room. Schulyer wasn't sure

what was more frustrating, not knowing what happened last night or Charles angering her with his words. All she knew

was that she had to get out of the hospital fast, and find Oliver.

Sure enough when Schulyer was all ready to leave the room, key and all, Oliver was waiting outside. He

greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a large smiling face, " Good morning. Did you get some rest?" Schulyer rubbed

her arms, unconfortable talking about anything here, " Can we go? I am starting to hate the smell of this place?" A few nurses

near by heard her and grumbled, to that Oliver grinned, "Yes".


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret Meeting

Downstairs, in the lobby Schulyer saw Jack Force talking to a receptionist.

Schulyer tried to pretend that she didn't seem him, but she couldn't resist looking over at him.

He was just so perfect, standing there in a grey suit with a white tie. He looked like heaven in the

form of a human. Jack noticed her staring and turned to smiled at her. Oliver let out a sigh.

"Sky, you said you hate the smell. Let's go..."

"Okay," Schulyer said forcing herself to turn away.

They walked out to his black Bmw and he let her in first. Once they were all set Oliver

was almost speeding down mainstreet. "Ollie! What's going on? Slow down," Schulyer

said full of worry. Oliver only tightened his grip on the steering wheel, " Sky listen, I gotta

get you out of here. For a day or two. Trust me. I have to get you there. He's waiting."

Schulyer was pressing her back against her seat, surprised that no cops had stopped

them. No cars or people seemed to mind the speed, minus one angry old guy who

screamed, "Watch where you're going!"

"What? Whose waiting?!"

"Sky, just let me get there first."

They past a corner and were headed north, towards the woods. Schulyer

knew Oliver would never hurt her so she just tried to sit back and breathe. When the car

stopped Schulyer looked surprised, "Ollie who could be waiting in these woods?" Oliver didn't

respond. Instead he went outside to open her door. When he opened it for her, he kissed her cheek.

A tall man appeared from the trees. He had black hair and wore ripped jeans and a grey shirt. Kingsley.

"What are you doing here," Schulyer asked bewild.

"Your conduit failed to tell you," Kingsley said turning to Oliver and back to her, " well, due to my

duties from Regis, I can't talk to you in town. Did you get the letter and the key?"

Oliver walked off into the woods, looking around. He left Kingsley and Schulyer by the car to talk.

"Yeah...why?"

"Good. Okay listen, Lawrence was afraid for you. I saw what happened back at the trial. You can

no longer have mercy on Bliss. She is not herself. She is her father's pawn now," Kingsley said.

"I..it's just all confusing. Ollie was gonna tell me everything today," Schulyer said leaning back against the car.

"I see," Kingsley whispered," well when you know everything, seek me out. Your conduit will be sure to

give you my number. Never fret, I am happy to help the Van Alen's."

Schulyer studied Kingsley carefully. This was the same guy that accused her of murder. The same one who

summoned the silver bloods. But, Lawrence trusted him. And if Lawrence trusted him, Schulyer would.

"Thanks," Schulyer said.

Oliver reammurged and Kingsley shook his hand. Then Kingsley speed off through the woods.

Oliver motioned for Schulyer to come sit down next to him and she followed. They sat on a lumpy grey

rock under a tall tree. The grass below their feet was a moist green. Oliver held her hand and began," I

wanted to get to you first. I had to tell you something I recieved from your grandfather. He sent me a letter

too. He said that he forgot something vital. I worried me. I thought you might know. But Sky, at the trial, you tried

to help Bliss, but it was too late. You struck at Lucifer and he wipped you into a wall, you balcked out. Jack and

Mimi tried to help you out fighting the silver bloods but once you smacked into the wall they all followed Bliss out of the

building."

"It was so..I mean. He is so strong."

"Sky, you will do this, because you can."

"Ollie...it's all so wrong. Mimi, Jack, Bliss,....me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!"

"I'm a...halfblood Ollie. A corruption."

"Corruption? No, thats Bliss. Schulyer you are the purest form of good."

When Schulyer turned away, the night sky started to ammerge. She had to get home to the Forces abode.

"Ollie, lets get out of here," she said with a half smile.

He agreed and then they drove off.

Outside the Force home, they sat in the really ddin't want to go in, but she had no

choice. "Thanks for everything Ollie." He answered with a gentle kiss on her lips. They both never

wanted to stop. But, thankfully Oliver pulled back, "Goodnight Sky." Schulyer smiled a big grin

and walked out the car to the front door. She stopped to smile back at him and walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Angel of Goodbyes

No one in the ouse paid any attention to her as she slid in the front

door, rubbing her shinny jeans against the door accidently. Trinity was

eating a last supper, salad. And the rest of the Forces were either in the rooms

or out. It was easy for Schulyer to make a quiet entry to her room. But, in

a way it wasn't. Jack was sitting on his bed, his room at the end of the upstairs hall,

door wide open. Schulyer didn't know what she wanted more. Resistance or Him.

She tried her best to ignore it and headed to her room. Not more than a few

seconds later, just as she took off her boots and sat on the bed, did Jack pop

his head in the door way.

"Glad to see your home," he mused.

His voice startled her, " ....Uh, thanks."

" You really were great at the trial Schulyer."

" Oh, well if it weren't for you," Schulyer swallowed her hate for mimi, "and

mimi, then I'd be dead."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said walking in the room.

Jack was wearing his blue plaid sweats and a white tank top. His blonde

hair was soaked from the shower and it fell over his face. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your

agent called while you were in the hospital. She wished you a happy get well and wanted

to tell you you're booked for a photoshoot next Friday," Jack smiled. Schulyer sighed. Another

thing to worry about. "Thanks, for tell me." She sat on the bed as Jack looked around her room.

A lot changed since she first moved stopped at her window, and turned back to

her, "Tell me why...can't," he was trying to spit it out,"why can't we try?"

He never stopped with this, which made it even harder. He did love her. But he never should.

" Jack...you know why. You of all people....know." Schulyer fiddled with her black nail-polished fingers.

He looked at her bewild, "You, don't want this?" Schulyer swallowed down all emotions. She had been

through so much that she didn't need this. Or him. "Jack, you..no I don't want this. I want you to be with

Mimi. I want to be with Oliver." That was the hardest thing she had ever had to say. Jack was pacing back and

forth between the window and the dresser in an angry pase. "You want that worthless Conduit," Jack growled

during mid-pase. That struck Schulyer hard. From her bed she said in mono-tone, "Yes I do."

"Rediculous! He can offer you** Nothing**," Jack growled louder.

"I think you better leave," Schulyer said a bit frightened.

"You...This..WORTHLESS," Jack boomed and stomped out of the room.

Schulyer quickly jumped off the bed and locked the door. That was the side of Jack that he'd been

hiding. Angel of Destruction. Schulyer knew things would be rocky between them for now on, but it was the

way it had to be. She, leaning against the brown cedar door, looked out the window, silently wishing for

some sort of help.


	11. Chapter 11: Charles' Intentions

Duchense School was experiencing the first day all over again. New students flooded in like a pach of wolves anxious to start the day. Schulyer chuckled a bit, pushing past the to her locker. The morning was less than stellar for her. She had to ignore Jack and avoid Mimi all in on sitting. At her locker she found Oliver waiting for her. She grinned as he hugged her. "How was your night," He asked. Schulyer sighed, grabbing what she needed from her locker and slamming the door. "It was complicated.." Oliver nodded, seeing that it was stupid to press her to talk. They both looked over to a group a freshman, who were idolizing the schools two hottest students.

Jack was holding Mimi's waist grinning. Mimi was wearing her newPrada dress and worked it pretty damn well. From where they were, crowds of people huddled around them just to hear them speak. Schulyer growled, "Isn't that just..." She couldn't finish the setence. Oliver chimmed, a bit of laugher in his voice, "Pathetic? Hilarious?" That got her to smile again. Avoiding the school's popular twosome, they took the left stairs. Oliver kept quiet until they got to their English class. He took his seat behind her in the small class room. Pictures of Shakespear and his poems were all over the walls. Their teacher was not in the class room yet so he took the chance to talk to her. "Sky...is there something wrong between you and _him_?" Schulyer grimaced hearing Oliver speak of Jack. She just sighed, "It's nothing Ollie..." Her voice turned to a mere hum as she whispered, "Have you heard of Bliss returning yet?" He shook his head "no" completely truthfull, "They haven't said anything to us yet....Charles doesn't even know..Have you tried talking to him?"

Thinking of Charles she remembered her past arguement with him over her mom. "That reminds me, wanna stop my the hospital with me today," She asked. Oliver made a rushed nod, seeing Jack walk in the door. Schulyer's face crinkled in annoyance as he practically glowed in the doorway with his utter gorgeousness. When he took his seat, he had an almost evil grin on his face. He turned to another Junior, a red blood, and began to hold a conversation. Oliver took Schulyer's hand and said, "Don't worry...We'll talk later." She turned around not wanting to talk about it or see Jack's perfection. Just in time too, walked in and handed everyone a pop quiz. After the quiz, the chatting restarted. Mr. Timmos was busy on his computer to even hear. Schulyer turned back to Oliver, "So, today?" He smirked at her question, "Yes Sky. Today." She couldn't help but to look in the dirrection of Jack. She picked up on him saying something about a book he read. He told the girl that she should read it. Schulyer gulped down everything she wanted to say and thankfully the bell rang. Without even waiting for Oliver, she rushed to her next class.

Biology, she had to do labs in this room with Bliss last year..but now, she had no one to talk to. Schulyer took her seat in the back of the class, right were her and Bliss sat talking about everything from school to working. She sat in the corner by the window. Outside she could see the leaves blowing on the trees and the wind rshing past the school. Everyone else came in a bit late, and took their seats. Schulyer waved to a few of them that she knew and turned back to the window. When their teacher bagan using the projector to show bacteria, she dozed off. Schulyer awoke when there was a tap at the window. No one else heard it but her because they were talking loudly and taking notes. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes and turned to the window. Kingsley. Her eyes widened as she mouthed, "What are you doing?!" He grinned his ever famous grin and nudged to the window for her to open it. Cautiously she opened the window, checking constantly for the teacher to see. Kingsley crouched down on the roof, his black hair blowing in the wind. He smirked, "This isn't how I expected to talk to you but...meet me and Ollie under the stairs during lunch." Schulyer still couldn't believe Kingsley was out on the roof talking to her. She looked back at the teacher before answering, "Okay...get out of here!!" His smirk returned as he joked, "Do you even remember what I did last year?...See you there."

During the day, she had no other classes with Oliver so she was anxious for lunch. When lunch came she rushed to the stairwell and found Kingsley waiting there. He nodded in her dirrection as Oliver walked down the stairs. Schulyer smiled seeing Oliver and asked, "Why are we here Kingsley?" He paused hearing a familiar female voice approaching. Mimi practically danced down the stairs but paused when she saw Kingsley. "What are you doing here," She snapped. He shrugged in responce to her question, "nothing." She walked passed him, ignoring the rest of them and opened the lunch door. Oliver sat down beside Schulyer and looked at Kinglsey with the same question planted on his face. "I am here by request....Regis wanted me to speak with you Schulyer. About your mom." His voice changed to a lower and quieter level as he approached her, "I am sorry to push this upon you but it was my request. He is truely trying to help her."

Schulyer grimased, "I....I don't know."

Kingsley sighed and looked at her with a serious face, "He may be cruel at some times but he has good intentions Schulyer. He wants to save her. Lucifer will come and she will be done." He watched as Schulyer took in the information. Kingsley face was blank and her's paler than usual. She spoke softly, "I will speak to him..". With that Kingsley exited the stairwell and walked out the school casually. Oliver looked at Schulyer and said, "So I'm guessing we have to make two stops today?"


	12. Chapter 12: Permission to move

Kingsley sighed and looked at her with a serious face, "He may be cruel at some times but he has good intentions Schulyer. He wants to save her. Lucifer will come and she will be done." He watched as Schulyer took in the information. Kingsley face was blank and her's paler than usual. She spoke softly, "I will speak to him..". With that Kingsley exited the stairwell and walked out the school casually. Oliver looked at Schulyer and said, "So I'm guessing we have to make two stops today?"

After Kingsley left Schulyer felt oddly timid, "Yeah I guess.." Oliver saw her mood change and wanted to comfort her. The look he gave her, the slight smile, made her laugh, "Let's get some lunch." The two of them decended the staircase and took a turn into the lunch room doors. The lunch room was filled with red bloods and a few blue bloods. She looked around seeing the new kids. Oliver followed her gaze and sighed, "Mimi followers?" Schulyer saw where he was noting, the girls that were surrounding her. "I guess," She chuckled. But her gaze stopped on Jack. For a split second, his green eyes met her's. With a cold, abrute turn from Jack the gaze ended. Schulyer directed Oliver to a table in the corner where three freshman were sitting. Two of them were girls, dressed in jeans and band tees. The other one was a quiet boy. Schulyer looked at them and smirked, "New eh,...Mind if we join you?"

The quiet boy instantly looked up, seeing Schulyer he said, "Not at all." Oliver gave the boy a strange look and took a seat between Schulyer and one of the girls. The girls practically looked like twins. Oliver smiled, "Are you two twins?" Without hesitation the girls nodded in unison, "Yes." Schulyer grinned looking at the new students, "Glad to see not everyone has fallen under Mimi's spell." Again, in unison the girls laughed, "Yeah, we're about the only ones here." The boy looked at Oliver from across the table and said, "You're Oliver Hazzard Perry, right?"

Oliver looked confused, "That's me...how do you know me?"

The boy reached his hand over the table, "Your work preceeds you. You've had the best scores in the state on school tests. Forgive me, my name is Leo. This is Scarlet and Clara. We're from upstate." Oliver returned the handshake, "Uh..thanks. Well this is Schulyer. We're juniors here." Schulyer was out of it during this conversation, her mind was stuck on what kingsley said.

_____________________________Over at Mimi's table________________

Mimi was cradled in Jack's arms smiling and laughing. Jack had his arm around her shoulder and was talking to the new students. Mimi had already chosen her newest familiar. He was a freshman, football star. Her favorite type. During this Jack was conversing with the new girls. She looked at the new girls in half disgust. One; they looked at Jack with utter love and Two: They were annoying the shit out of her. Mimi abruptly stood up looking at Jack, _We need to talk honey. _Everyone at the table seperated to let them through. Mimi was holding Jack's hand lightly as she lead the way out the cafeteria toward the stairwell. She caught the eye of the Van Alen girl as she walked by.

Jack could feel Schulyer's blue eyes on him as he followed Mimi. He felt her watching him go. In a brief moment he felt alone, forgetting he had Mimi. Forgetting that he was bound to her. He held her hand, walking out of the crowded and loud cafeteria, dressed in the newest Klein suit.

Outside Mimi looked at him a bit annoyed, "Jack! You seemed so sure of yourself days ago and now...it's like you're departing from me." Jack bit his lip seeing the hurt in Mimi's eyes, "I-I've been worried. About...how we're going to deal with," He paused sending, "_Lucifer_". Mimi clutched the rail to the stairs, having one foot on the first step, "I think you're lying. I can tell something happened. With _her_. Jack..." Jack didn't want to deal with Mimi complain about Schulyer. He was done with her. More like...she was done with him. He sighed, _Fogive me my love?...I was just a bit confused. Remember...we're meant to be_. The last few words practially tore apart his heart. Meant to be. How could the Angel of destruction be 'meant to be' with anyone. He knew he was fogiven when Mimi pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed. She looked at him with a huge grin, "Wanna get something to eat?" Jack merely nodded as they assended the stairs and walked past the office. The principal nodded at them as Jack held open the door for Mimi.

____________________________________________________________________

Schulyer returned to facing the table. She greeted the new kids with a half smile. Oliver didn't press as to what was bothering her, he knew what it was. Jack. Leo looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" Schulyer shrugged, "Yeah. What classes do you guys have?" The twins cherped, "Biology, civics, and Latin next." Leo chuckled, "Unlike these two, I don't have my classes down packed yet." In a strange way Leo reminded Schulyer of someone she was good friends with. Someone who was gone. She nodded, "Have fun, you guys. We're gunna go Upperclass privaledges. We get to leave early." Scarlet, the shorter of thee twins grinned, "Have fun!" While Clara shrugged, "Lucky." Leo nodded polietly to Oliver as he walked off with Schulyer. Back at the table Leo said, "She was very pretty." The twins laughed, "Can't you see they're an item?!"

Oliver rushed behind Schulyer as they walked to his car in the bright sunlight. Inside he looked at her pleadingly. His face was saddened. "Sky...are you still thinking about- nevermind. Your mom is expecting us." Schulyer said nothing as she slid her seatbelt over her and heard a click. She starred out the window, not looking at Oliver, "Can I use your phone to call Charles. I need to ask him something." Oliver reached into his pocket, handed her his black cell phone, and turned the key in the ignition. As he drove out of the parking lot, Schulyer noticed Mimi's car missing.

"Charles, I was told to talk to you."

On the other end Charles spoke, "Ah, yes. I believe the message was sent."

Schulyer replied, "Not only by Kingsley. I'm headed to the hospital now. Can you meet me there?"

Charles thought before replying, "Yes. I'll be there soon."

Schulyer hung up the phone noticing that they were already in the hospital parking lot. Schulyer looked at Oliver before opening her door, "Here," she handed him his phone, "Sorry Ollie...let's get this done." Oliver's face had a bit of color return hearing that Schulyer wasn't still thinking about Jack. He turned off the car and they both got out. Entering the hospital, the smell of purel sanitizer filled the air. Schulyer and Oliver walked into the elevator and got off on her mom's floor. They waited outside Allegra's room for Charles.

Before long Charles walked through the elevator dressed in a designer suit and hair gelled back. He walked up to Schulyer and said, "Listen, Lucifer ...do you know about your sister?" Schulyer gulped, holding her hands in front of her, " I know a bit...is she Bliss...?" Charles was plain in his nod, looking at Oliver as he sat on a chair, overlooking the conversation. "Well...she is Lucifer's daughter," He paused making sure none of the nurses nearby could hear him, "He will stop at nothing to kill all of us. He knows we are mostly here. And Allegra..was his once. He won't show mercy." Schulyer looked down at the white tiled floor and back up at Charles, "But where would we bring her? Where is Bliss?" Charles sighed heavily, "We will bring her to a facility on the west coast. Where she can be monitered. There might be a cure for her...That's what the medication was about. Bliss is being tracted. For Allegra's safety, I beg you to let me handle this and you, yourself should start learning to feed on, "He paused to give her a slight glare for feeding on a conduit, "redbloods. You need to be strong. We all do. I must go soon. Do I have your concent to move her?" Schulyer leaned in the door way seeing her mother's eyes shut and blonde hair laying still on the bed before replying, "Yes."

"Excellent," Charles said waving for a nurse to come over. He explained how he had permission from Schulyer and signed the papers. He gave her a nod and said, "See you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13:Truth is hard to Swallow down

Schulyer recieved word from Charles as soon as she got home that there would be a commitee meeting tomorrow. Charles and Schulyer had talked privately in his study when she got home. When dinner started, Schulyer went upstairs, not wanting to eat around her previous lover. Seeing Mimi, practically dance down the stairs, Schulyer shut her door. Mimi merely smiled, skipping to the dining table in her mini skirt with a white blouse and pink high heels. Jack took a seat across from her, in his ever fashionable suit, and nodded to Trinity, "Hello, what's for dinner tonight?" Trinity took a seat at one of the ends, as did Charles. She uncapped the tray revealing a tasty cooked lobster. As they all took some from the tray, Mimi went for the salad.

Trinity was the first to start conversation at the large dark oak dining table. The chandeleir hanging above them glistened as she spoke, "So kids, how was school today? Meet any new friends?" Mimi smiled, sipping her champain that her parents allowed. "Actually," she began, "I found myself a new familiar." With that she winked and Trinity looked at Jack, "And you dear?" Jack hesitated and said, "..Nice people." After a moment of silence, Charles coughed heavily, "Well now, there will be a meeting tomorrow, regarding the silver bloods..."

Jack stood up abruptly, pushing the table as he did. A few dishes moved at his force. "Why do you have to bring this up now Charles?!" MImi starred at Jack with slight horror, as Charles just looked at him vaguly. "Abbanon, control your temper," Charles said. Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them all, "...Control?!..We have no control!" Trinity tried to calm Jack by patting his seat, "Benjamin please.."

Seeing this all unfold, Mimi stood up abruptly and sighed, "Can't we have a nice dinner!!" Trinity just sat there with a blank face. She for one, didn't want to join this arguement. Seeing that it was going to be along arguement, she pushed out her chair, pushed it back in, and left the dining room. As she ascended the stairs she caught the eye of Schulyer. Trinity merely grimaced slightly, dressed in a black cocktail dress and stelettos, kept walking into her room. Schulyer was peering outside her room, after hearing some dishes break and yelling. She slowly stepped out of her doorway and to the staircase. She looked down at the ongoing arguement.

"Abbanon, I don't see you you are acting like this!!"

Jack was standing up breathing heavily, "Things are far from our control Micheal! You of all people know what Lucifer is capable of! And yet you insist to bring up that matter during a diner?!" Charles caught the sight of Schulyer watching on the stairwell from the corner of his eye and sighed, "Yes, well pardon me. I just wanted to let you know. But, your reaction towards it is barbaric." Jack glared at Charles and felt Mimi's voice in his head. _Love, stop....you're not acting as yourself....please._ He gripped his hands tightly to his chair and spoke angrily through gritted teeth, "Fine. Well I'm not hungry. Good night." Jack rushed out of the house, slamming the door. Mimi pouted towards Charles, "What is ...oh Jack.." Before Mimi could go out the door she heard his car start up and the wheels move away.

Schulyer wanted so badly to comfort Jack, to be at his side to love him like she knew she could. But she couldn't let herself. Mimi walked up the stairs after Charles exited following Trinity. She stopped right in front of Schulyer and growled, "I might hvae saved your ass back in the trial, but don't expect any kindness coming from me. Ever. You...might have caused this. Done this to him. We're meant to be, you're just a disturbance." Her hand was placed on her hip as she glared at Schulyer. Schulyer, in her skinny jeans and black hoodie, was speechless. Mimi still thought she was after Jack. "I...don't want Jack. I told him. And trust me, I don't want your kindness...if it's even there." Schulyer smirked, she was fed up with Mimi at that point. Mimi just continued to glare, "Yeah well...you better not." Mimi stomped her heels pushing past Schulyer to go to her room. Schulyer stood there, frozen in place until she heard Charles call her from down stairs. "Schulyer..."

Walking down the stairs, she meet Charles waiting for her. "I believe we have much to discuss," He said. Charles led her to his office and shut the door to keep ears out. He took a seat in his chair and looked at Schulyer, "Please, take a seat." Schulyer obediantly sat down in the chair diretcly infront of his desk. "Now," Charles began, "I'm assured that you are questioning your family lines. Your history. I will clear it up now. Listen, your mother and I once shared the bond that Azeral and Abbanon share. Now, I know you know she broke that. Settling in with her familiar at the time. I will keep my opinions to myself as long as you listen. I hope you know, at this point we were facing exile. I begged her to stay in heaven with me...but it didn't work. Her love for..Stephen over came it. Now little did I know at the time, that our bond would be broken again. Allegra, forced to live life on earth from leaving heaven, meet Stephen, your had no clue that I was following her, searching for her. Trying everything to restore our love. You know...She loved him. More than words could describe, but that's beside the point. She knew the consiquences, but love came first to her. Well their love created, of course you. The half blood.

"During this time I was in search of her through out my many life cycles. One man, approached her, pretending to be me, Her original love for an entirity. He confessed his love for her. Allegra had just gien birth to you and was staying with her parents. They had you living there as well. Now, as they didn't approve of Stephen, they adored you. Back to what I was saying, back to it. As the man confessed how he was me, and told her things I had said to year years ago, she believed him. She thought it was me, feeling everything she had previously loved, she fell in love again, with whom she thought was me. During this, Stephen and her were at lose ends, he was always working and she was always out. Cordelia had watched over you during the times your mother was out searching for others we might know. Blue Bloods. She stumbled upon this man several times. And one time lead, to...well. Your sister. Allegra, couldn't forgive herself for having done the horrid. She had provest love for a blue blood and a red blood. After realization hit her, she went into hiding for well you can guess....9 months. She had told your grandmother that she had found another one of us and was trying to get information out of them. After giving birth to your younger sister, Bliss, she gave her to the man. He said he would love her forever. Allegra thought it was me all along, and had considered loving me and leaving Stephen. But she couldn't keep our bond. She knew, her love for Stephen was more. The man, took the child and left forever. She had no clue where "I" went with our child. Going home to Stephen, she found he was also gone. Taken. Allegra refused to feed ever again, to take another familiar. Of course she got sick, very very ill and was admisterated into the hospital.

"When I finally found her, in all my cycles, she was in the hospital. Before her coma I came and spoke with her. She thought I was the same me as the other man and said, "How's Dawn?" Dawn was Bliss's orginal angelic name. I looked at her with such confusion. It wasn't until I realized decades later what had occured. I realized, I had never killed Lucifer as I thought. While he was excuted to hell...he arose. I found him later in the years and he merely chuckled, "Your twin is hilariously confussed. I loved her love." Then he disappeared before my eyes, and I just knew. I searched for the child and never found her. I spoke to Lawerence and he knew my lies. Knew I had never exiled Lucifer fully. But then I saw you, the only thing left of her mother's beauty. I was thrilled and horrifed all at the same time. Cordelia got custody of you after Stephen went missing and I met Trinity. We got together from broken hearts. I do believe, Lucifer got hold of Stephen, that he might be alive. That Lucifer is using him for his war. That he's waitinf for you to attack. He knows you will be powerfull. That's why Lawerence wanted to train you. I resisted, because I thought it would gradually die down. I was wrong. Bliss was obviously released by Lucifer many centuries ago, but with whip out. She knew nothing of her life. Lucifer made sure of it. So when he unleashed, his little doll of chaos, he knew what he was doing. I didn't suspect anything until, I heard of her nightmares. Until she started blacking out. It all fit. Blue Blood with no rememberance of life, no control of her's. She was obviously the pawn. Now, Schulyer, we need you now more then ever. You are born of Uncorupted blood. You will-"

Schulyer looked at Charle's as if she knew what he would say, "Be the savior?" Charles nodded. "I...Lawerence told me." Charles nodded to that to. He put his hand sympathetically over her's from his seat. "...I know that is much to take in. But...it was also wise for you to not continue intrest in Jack. as you can see...he's living up to his angelic name as well." Schulyer gulped, feeling a strong lump in her throat. _My mom..was so confused. She was so hurt...He tricked her! He caused her..my father!...Charles must me so...heartbroken. Lucifer...I HATE HIM!_ Schulyer's mind was going crazy with this information that when she finally answered him, "Yeah well..I uh...thanks" She spoke as with a giant question mark at the end of her sentence. Charles checked his watch, tapping it, "Yes well...we have so much more to discuss...tomorrow then. The night is late, and you need sleep. How's that Conduit of yours?" Schulyer's lump in her throat felt a million times bigger as she thought, _Does he know? Know that I've done the same as my mother. That I've fallen for my human familar. He can't know I've taken my Conduit as my familiar. _Schulyer swallowed heavily, "..He's good." Charles smiled, "Very well." Then Schulyer stood up, smiled holding back a nervous vomit and exited.


	14. Chapter 14: Italians and Night Clubs

Okay guys, fair warning: **The next few chapters will be exciting and SHOCKING. Please no flames. What happenes happens. I've got it all planned out. All the way to the ending. Reviews make me very happy. Sometimes I won't write until I have a certain number of views. Let's go for 5 more. Then the next chapter will be posted. **

**______________________________________________________**

Mimi couldn't believe Jack's behavior. She decided it was useless searching for him. He wouldn't listen, yet. She grabbed her purse and her cell. Mimi heard footsteps past her room. She grumbled, _That little bitch..._ Stomping out of her room, she walked down the stairs. Charles was no where to be seen, so her exit was easy. She slid out the door in her high heels, already having someone on the line. It was her Italian familar. He agreed to pick her up, after all he was eager to spend some "quality" time with her. Mimi's green eyes sparkled as she waited on the porch for her stud to come.

A roaring noise approached the drive way. It was the red ferreri. The guy smiled a pure white grin. His muscles bulged through his blue T-shirt. One arm was resting on the pasanger seat, and the other on the wheel. He looked Mimi over. Her perfect thin body with the right curves, widened his eyes. "Long time no see, lovely," he spoke with a heavy accent. The Italian had moved to the city to be closer to her. He lived in a luxury condo and was staying there for already a year. Mimi smirked, "Well, I've been busy." She walked over to the car door, opened it, and slid both legs in slowly. Her green eyes glowed with the want to feed. She allowed him to kiss her on the cheek then said, "Let's go out on the town. I could use some fun." Wrapping an arm around Mimi's shoulder, he smiled, "Anything you want." He turned his attention to the road ahead drove off. Mimi grabbed her makeup out of her purse, and put on her $300 lip gloss on.

Feeling the wind in her long blonde hair, Mimi couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't let Jack's behavior ruin her night. No one would ruin Mimi's fun. She looked at her familiar as he slid hsi hand from her shoulder to her thigh. As long as he didn't try anything else, she didn't care. The light turned red, and he drove quickly down the street to a nightclub. He parked right in front. Turning off the car, he stepped out and grabbed Mimi's door. She glanced up at him with a hinted smile as she took his hand to help her out. They walked, not hand in hand but very close, past the people standing outside. She ignored the people yelling her name, "MIMI! MIMI FORCE!"

Inside was dark, the only lights were strobe lights. Mimi lead him to the middle, where the music was the loudest. She swayed her hips to the loud tencho sounds of Stereo Skyline. The Italian named, Mario, put his hands on her waist. Mimi leaned in to "kiss" him. In the dark no one could see. Mario slid his hands behind, to her ass. He left them there and looked up at her with a grin. Mimi laughed lightly, and kissed his lips. Then Mario returned the kiss begging for tounge entry. Mimi pulled away before he could. She slid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. In a quick moment, she tilted her head slightly, and bit down on his neck. Her fangs entered his neck, as she fed off his blood. Mario felt so dazed, thrilled, that he was speechless. He tightened his grip on her ass as she bit down harder. The music changed, a lighter song. Mimi retreated her fangs and looked up at Mario, "Buy me a drink." Mario stared at her in utter awe, "Yes, of course." As he walked away to grab her a drink from the bar, Mimi licked her lips. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her skin seemed to glisten beneath the surface.

He returned with two drinks in hand. Two dirty martinis. Mimi smiled, "Thanks." She took one drink from him and tapped glasses with him. "To love," he said. "To love," Mimi added. The back of her mind was filled with thoughts at that moment. _Jack... Is he home yet? Is he alright?_ She sipped the martini, as did he. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he chuckled, "You are-the prettiest-girl here." Mimi just nodded, finishing up her martini. She backed out of his hold, and held out her glass, "Could you get me another?" Mario took the glass with out hesitation, and placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked away, pushing through the crowd. Mimi planned it all too well. She walked the opposite way, toward the exit.

Outside she pulled out her cellphone from her purse and walked over to the curb. She dialed Jack's cell. Though she heard it ringing on her end she thought she heard a closer, louder ringing. The same ringing. Mimi turned around, to face the small alley she was in front of. The alley was directly on the right side of the night club, Ladies Night. Her jaw and cellphone dropped simutaniously. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Tears spring from her eyes. She was able to yell one thing, "JACK!"


	15. Chapter 15: Oh Jack

Here we go: Action!!!! So here is where the store gets INTERESTING!

Special Camo, for my best friend. Her name is **Kianna**.

By the way, I saw how _Epic_ those comments were, let's go for 45.

________________________________________________________________________

In front of her, was the back of an oh so familar guy. The guy was standing over a body. The body was that of a teenage girl. She was spalled out in a pile of blood. Hearing the scream, Jack turned to face her. His mouth was covered in the girl's dripping blood. He was torn up. His clothes were stained red, and his eyebrows furrowed. His face did not soften at the sight of Mimi. She couldn't control the flood of tears, staring into his eyes was like starring into hell itself. They were filled with rage. She cautiously walked over to him. _Jack...what-who-why....please. Explain to me.. _His nostrils flared. In a low grumble he exclaimed, "I am Abbanon. Angel of Destruction, why should I treat these humans like they are my equal?!" By the end of his sentence Mimi was at his side. She starred down at the girl. It was one of the girls that sat with them at lunch that same day. Her name was Kianna. She had bright red hair, that was all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were now a foggy blue. Mimi swallowed back every emotion to speak to Jack.

"Why this? What is up Jack? Damn it, JACK!!"

Jack grabbed her arm, as she threw them up for exageration. He narrowed his eyes to her. "You. Don't. Get. It." Mimi struggled to get free of his hold. With her free hand she smacked his face, hard. "Jack. I could. How dare you!" He released her imediately. Their gaze locked for a long moment. Then Jack's expression softened. _My love, forgive me. I- I am at a blank for words. Lucifer is close, I can feel him. He is toying with my mind. Throwing thoughts in, that aren't mine. He is trying to get me to join him. LOOK! Look what I've done!_ Jack fell to his knees in conplete horror. His eyes were set on Kianna's drained body. Mimi paused. She looked at the blood mess and then placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. _We can beat him. He can't control you Abbanon. This isn't you. We chose a different path! We chose the light! Lucifer just wants us to side with him as we nearly did. For now, let's get rid of this body._

From in front of the club, someone yelled, "MIMI? Mimi darling?! I've got your drink!" Mimi and Jack exchanged one looked. His was the-who-is-it-now look and her's the-I'll-explain-later. She rushed out of the alley, and put on a fake smile. "I was just taking a breath." Mario gave her a questioning look and smirked, "I wondered where you were. Here you go," he said handing her the drink. Mimi took it and sighed, "You know...I'm kinda tired. Mind if we go home?" Mario took her glass after hse finished it and instantly said, "Yes. let's go." He had other things in mind. Making something up quickly, Mimi began, "Oh shit! Mario, I think I left my cellphone. It was uh-by the speakers. Can you get it for me?" With a quick nod, he kissed her lips, and rushed off. Mimi ignored this and ran back into the alley.

_We've got about ten minutes._

_Okay, Mimi. Here, my car is around back. Go grab it, and I'll wait here._

_Yes, my darling,_ Mimi sent rushing over to take the keys. She jumped, flawlessly over the body, and around the bend of the alley. Jack remained there hovering over the body,_ I've commited murder...I don't even remember m-_ Mimi's voice inside his head cut him off on his trail,_ Jack, not now. We'll talk about it later. We'll tell Charles._ Mimi found his car, easily. The only expesive car with the liscene plate, FORCE. She turned it on, and drove to the end of the alley, facing Jack.

_How can I look at Charles?!_

_It wasn't your fault_, she sent pressing down on the breaks.

The door flew open and Mimi stepped out. She bent down across from Jack. _We've got to get rid of the body, Jack._ Jack bit his lip, then stood up. In a quick scoop, he lifted Kianna's motionless body up. _Open the trunk,_he ordered. Mimi hastly turned back to the car. She leaned in and pressed the trunk release button. Meanwhile, Jack rushed over to the car. He placed the body in the trunk and shut the trunk's top. He tore off his shirt, a bloody mess anyway and ran over to the blood puddle. Jack quickly whipped it up. Not allowing himself to miss a single drop. Then he chucked the blood filled shirt in the dumpster. He made sure it was hidden well.

In the same time, Mimi slid into the passanger seat. Jack jumped in the driver's side. Slamming the door. He backed out of the alley, just as Mario came into view. With a quick U turn, Jack was out of sight. "Mimi," Mario questioned. His arms dropped to his sides. "Mimi? My love? I didn't find your phone..." With a look of complete saddness Mario got in his car, and decided to go home.

In the car, speeding hastly, Mimi put a hand on top of Jack's. _Charles will know what to do. He can help you resist. He can..._ Jack pounded his hand into the sterring wheel, "MIMI! I KILLED SOMEONE!" She refused to let go of his hand, "Jack. Breathe. Trust me on this." She began to text Charles. Jack's eyes filled with anxiousity,"HOW can I explain myself?!" Mimi placed her fingers in his, "With honesty my love." Jack reached a red light. He took the time, to free his hands, and press them to his temples. Mimi leaned back in her seat, letting Jack think things through. The light turned green and he sped off to the house. After a few turns, he was right down the road.

_Jack, everything will be fine. _Mimi hit "send" and the message read.

**Charles, something SERIOUS has happened. Be waiting. **

**I found Jack. We're coming home. **

**Lucifer is closer than we think.**


End file.
